


900g居家

by fishbone9



Category: 900G - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:45:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishbone9/pseuds/fishbone9





	900g居家

同居前提。

看了一会儿电视，900突然转过来说：“盖文，你的警服还在吗？”  
盖文靠在沙发的另一边，漫不经心地回道：“你问这个干什么，穿警服的是在外面巡逻的。”  
900坐在沙发上的姿势远没有人类的轻松，他端正地把脚放在地上，双手垂在膝盖上，盖文会趁机把脚趾埋到900的屁股下，非常暖和。  
900仍目不转睛地盯着盖文的侧脸，盖文有些怯了，回道：“还在。”  
900直接说：“穿出来。”  
盖文很莫名其妙：“为什么？那套衣服我只在入职的时候穿过，要么你等我升职。”  
900机械地重复了一遍：“穿上。”  
盖文不理他，回头看电视，几秒后他表情紧张起来。  
“操。”  
盖文极不情愿起了身，在卧室翻箱倒柜了一阵子，又跑去杂物房找到了。  
“找到啦。我穿它干什么！”盖文扬起手中一套皱巴巴的深蓝色服饰，印着警徽的领带和皮带也在。  
900抬起头示意，盖文的表情凝住了。  
他不甘心地又问：“你不会是想……”  
他们两人的游戏，相处多了自然会默契的。  
盖文就在客厅里，把加绒的卫衣脱了，运动裤也脱掉，他看向900，说：“这个就不用了吧。”  
盖文身上只剩一条黑底白边的四角内裤，他冷得关节都在微微颤抖。  
900说：“可以。”  
于是，盖文脱掉了软乎乎的家居服，换上了极为正经的警服。  
他把肩带也系上了，领带夹的位置也刚刚好。  
只换了一身衣服，盖文整个人都变精神了，下巴的胡茬都有了一番沧桑的风味。  
盖文抚平衬衫上的褶皱，自信地说：“我可真帅气，我在警校的时候就迷倒了不少女警员。”  
900让他到沙发这边来，盖文不明所以地过去了，900却按着盖文的肩膀说：“跪下来。”  
盖文的脸上闪过一丝错愕，接着是屈辱和愤怒，警服对于他来说就是荣誉和梦想。  
盖文甩开900的手，叫道：“你有什么毛病？ 你看不起人类警察还是对我有意见啊？”  
900不恼不怒，又说：“跪着。”  
盖文硬着脖子正视他，正想撒手不干了，忽觉呼吸一滞，眼前一阵眩晕，900掐着他的脖子将他推进沙发里，巨大的阴影自上而下压迫着盖文的神经，死寂的仿生面容勾起了盖文身为人类的恐惧。  
盖文从沙发上滑下来，撑着茶几挣扎着逃出去，而膝盖的酥软让他规规整整地跪在了900面前。  
总是会这样，盖文对900产生的化学反应，除了爱，就是臣服，盖文只会对这两样东西动心。  
900温柔地顺着他的头发，稍稍用力按住他的后脑勺，将他往自己小腿上带，盖文弯下腰，双手撑在地上，看着仿生人统一肤色的脚趾头，他忽然呼吸加促，自己低下头去，在900的脚趾上落了沉重，又缓慢的一个吻。  
“舒服吗？”900还问他。  
盖文再抬头，已满面潮红，他遗弃尊严的同时又分泌了多巴胺，盖文并不对别人示弱，只对这一个，甚至同一生产线出来的其他900，他都没有这样的感觉。  
900开始赞美他：“功勋累累，警敏过人，经验丰富，你是我心中最好的警察。”  
没了先前的怒气和理所当然，盖文的屁股和腰椎都在收紧，他甚至敏感地感觉到私处的潮闷。  
900伸出手绕过盖文的下巴，手指摸着盖文 的胡须，姿势像在撸猫，盖文的胡子细长，凌乱地伏在下巴上，还有金色的偏光，900捏住一根长胡须，将它拔了下来，盖文嘶了一声长气，900趁机将两根手指塞进他嘴里横蛮地搅动，捏住盖文的舌头往外扯，带出一帘热乎乎的唾液，900看着盖文难受又迷离的眼神，问道：“你想打舌钉还是打乳钉？”盖文舌头被控制着，只能小幅度摇摇头，含糊不清地说：“不要——不要——”  
900不厌其烦又问：“打一个舌钉，还是打两个乳钉？”  
第一次是正经的询问，第二次是威胁，没有第三次。第三次就是动手强迫。  
900松开他的舌尖，盖文赶紧把发麻的舌头缩回嘴里，用温润的唾液安慰了一番，他艰难地回答：“乳头……在乳头上打……”  
他还想给自己留一丝自尊心呢。  
900奖励般地揉着盖文的耳垂，他的耳尖早已发红发热。  
“不许违逆我，不准对我说不要。”900眯起眼睛，将手指塞进盖文的耳蜗，异物堵塞生起的酥麻感从左耳通到大脑，又从右耳穿出来。  
900坐回沙发上，撑着扶手，命令道：“拉开裤链，在这里。”  
盖文老老实实坐在自己脚踝上，警服的衬衫收在裤子里，他一解开皮带，拉开裤链，衬衫就半落下来，盖文扒下内裤，卡在囊袋下，软软的红棕色阴茎便伸了出来。  
900允许他穿内裤就是要看这个。  
盖文刚入职那会儿，查完现场回家，累得警服也懒得脱下，一个人在家里，给时间加点快乐的化学激素，又得时刻听着对讲机有没有突发情况，不顾酸痛快点撸完，用纸巾包住，擦掉，系好裤子又要出门。  
盖文半勃的阴茎捏在手里非常青涩，他拘束地揉着自己的囊袋，又搓着自己的阴根，900看他摸了好久，还是很紧张，900提道：“要不要我给你道具。”盖文连忙说：“不，不，我会做好的。”  
900笑道：“看着我的眼睛。”  
盖文一抬头，心脏重跳一拍。太棒了。盖文感激地看着900带着笑意的蓝眼睛。  
仿生人的表情太稀少了，做工逼真的眼睛和皮肤，既没法把他们完全当做死物，又不能将他们看作活人。他最讨厌仿生人的一点是，人类再激情火热，仿生人还是那么沉静和冷淡。  
盖文喜欢用各种方式让自己的仿生人表现出人类的表情和行为来，这种类似戏弄的调教方式终也被他的仿生人习得。并且使用在了他自己身上。  
盖文的感觉上来了，手里的动作越来越快，看着900的眼睛让他更有感觉，那双眼睛正注视着自己，那双眼睛后面装了什么，在运行着什么，盖文急促地喘着气，他将警裤和内裤全推到屁股下，一只手摸到后面，盖文与900只一步距离，盖文连900的温度都感觉不到，却能感受到900的目光，从外至里，包围了他每个毛孔，裹紧了他每根发丝。  
盖文在临近高潮上呢喃道：“900，操我，来操我，你看，都红了呀……”盖文的阴茎被撸得熟透，滴下的前列腺液淌在裤子上，湿漉漉的浅色阴毛一缕一缕地黏着，水光和白色的东西散发着淫骚的臭味。  
在高潮时，盖文终于挺不住腰椎的电流，瘫坐在地上，双腿在地上大张，裤链拉到了极致，链齿之中是红肿的阴茎，在手指的磨搓下一股一股往外喷精液。  
盖文一只手撑在身后，失焦的眼睛看着900，深蓝色的警服皱得更厉害了，肚子的肥肉散出来，呼吸使它们起伏，寒冷又使它们颤抖。  
900起身，温白的脚掌踩在盖文休憩的茎体上，盖文敏感得立起膝盖，900加重了力道，脚趾夹着盖文的阴茎头，沾了一脚的秽液。盖文在高潮的余韵中，小猫一样哼哼轻叫，他委屈地看向900，那双眼睛没有看他，这让盖文有些落寞，高潮过的阴茎又软又热，整个胯部都敏感了许多，900在他肚子上乱踩，淫液连带到肚脐上，盖文感觉胸闷，融合了高热量食物的脂肪挤压着他的肠胃，900的脚越来越往上，直将他踩倒在地上。  
900一只脚踩在盖文的锁骨上，压着盖文呼吸的气管，盖文躺在他的脚下，像一条垂死的鱼，一边流水，一边喘急气。  
生死和屈服，一个给了别人，一个留给自己。盖文的安全感很脆弱，薄弱到只能相信一个人，虚弱到只能献给同一个人。  
900低头看他，他说：“盖文，你看起来很好看。”  
自夸了几十年，也不过爱人一句无头无尾的赞美，盖文不自觉露出一个傻笑。  
900将他拉起来，他的裤子就掉到了地上，盖文急忙忙踩掉裤子，转过来向900索吻，900将他逼到墙上，抱着他的腰就亲，手指间满满都溢着盖文的肉，盖文一条腿缠到900的腰上，一边回吻，一边伸手解900的裤子，他摸到900的仿生阴茎，触感与人类的无异，盖文侧过头，挺着会阴往900档上蹭，不满地说道：“……你快硬啊……”。  
那组配件很快变得又大又硬又烫，颜色也变成了狰狞的红紫色，只是看着，盖文的后脊髓就生起一股晕乎乎的快感，他感觉自己的后穴口正饥饿地蠕动着，盖文握着900的阴茎，往自己的洞里送，只有一条腿着地，他只能小幅度地动，900借此用力，抱住盖的两瓣屁股，将他提起来压在墙上。  
900机械又强劲地抽插着盖文，盖文感觉自己像被打桩机强奸，900动得太有规律了。  
但是，一想到自己因机械运动而高潮，屈辱和被逼迫的快感又源源不断地涌了出来。  
900咬着盖文的脖子，没有咬破皮肤，只把牙尖埋在他的颈动脉边，感受他身体里高温翻滚的血液，听他不知疲倦的心跳声。  
盖文的视线略过900的肩，看向那张沙发，半个小时前他们还坐在上面看电视，现在他就要被干得神志不清，丢了理智，盖文只会淫叫，一下一下地，900顶他一次，他就短促地叫一次，他的屁股肉在墙上挤得向两边散开，900知道他的高潮点，在前后插的同时还上下磨蹭，两个人像三明治一样，紧紧挤在墙上，深入的侵占中又有绝对的控制，盖文的叫声渐渐变成哭声，他扯着900的头发和衣领，缩在900的脖颈里说：“慢一点，不行了，慢一点，不要你这样……”900只命令他双腿夹紧，腾出一只手摸进盖文的衬衫里，900扶着盖文的腰肋，咬住盖文的嘴唇舌吻，盖文大口喘气又被堵着，他一别开，900就更用力叼回来，在上下两张嘴的无尽进攻中，盖文顺利高潮得一塌糊涂。  
900将他放了下来，盖文有气无力地抱着900不撒手，900扯下他警服衬衫的领带，蒙住了他的眼睛。  
盖文还没准备好面对黑暗，一股潮湿的温热就从胸上袭来，900伏在盖文身上，舔他的乳头，900又用手搓又用牙咬，但只咬一边，另一边乳头可怜兮兮地跟着硬起来，却没有享受到任何待遇。  
酥麻渐渐变成酸痛，盖文被折磨得不轻，身体的敏感全汇聚到那一颗乳头上，小小的乳粒凸起、发红、肿大，他甚至用乳尖感受到了900的牙齿的硬度、牙齿的缝隙、牙龈的嫩滑、舌头的热度、双唇的柔软，一切一切。  
900在他胡乱的挣扎中，在肿起的乳粒上打了一个洞。盖文被猝不及防的疼痛弄得浑身一震，他反射性叫了一声，又被900死死按住，他看不到900在干什么，他感觉自己的乳头从热辣迅速变为冰冷，乳晕湿湿的，火辣辣的，好像流血了，未知、极端、狭小的疼痛本难以忍受，黑暗又增大了这种痛苦，盖文无助地抓着900的手肘，束缚的黑暗中，他只能信赖900。忍过短暂的痛感后，一根冰凉的东西伸了进来，低温、细小的，像一根针，穿过了整颗乳头。900将打好的乳钉转上珠子。  
盖文爱900，同时也害怕着900，这就是盖文的生活。  
盖文咬着嘴唇呜咽了好久，900才在他额头上落下一个吻，900悄声说：“再忍一会儿，”  
盖文的衬衫散下来，沾上了乳头的血，晕开了几个红色的点，盖文想摸，900拿开他的手，盖文茫然地问道：“是你给我打的乳钉吗……”  
盖文的身上有很多浅色的伤疤，现在的医学美容已经可以做到无痛消痕，但他总不愿相信那些仪器，所以他把伤痕都当做勋章保留了下来，每一处痕迹盖文都有滔滔不绝的故事可说。  
900安慰道：“还有一边，就弄好了。”  
900将盖文抱到沙发上，将他翻过来坐在自己腿上。盖文向后撑着900的膝盖，深蓝色的警服衬衫敞开在两边，肚子和性器毫无防备地展示出来。  
900舔掉了左乳剩余的血迹，但不干净，留下一圈红黄色的淡痕。  
盖文阴部和肚子上的体毛，不浓密，根根细长，像小姑娘的头发一样，柔顺。也有黏着的，脏脏臭臭，挂着他两次射出来的精液。  
900解开了他的领带，让他睁开眼睛，盖文皱着眉头适应光线，对焦了好一会儿，才能完全睁开来。  
盖文低头看到自己红肿的左乳粒上穿着一根莹白色的棍子，棍身在埋进他棕色的肉粒里，两颗小球露在两边。  
900说：“弄好之后，很好看的，很适合你。”  
以后他穿衬衫，或是贴身的背心，衣服上都会凸出两个淫靡的点，他很难想到以后900会用什么方式使用这对乳钉。  
就在盖文思考的期间，900对着找好的方向用打钉机卡住了盖文的右乳，一瞬间的事情，盖文还没反应过来，900就已经扎好洞了，他将银棍迅速穿进去，转上两边的珠子，一套动作下来，不过5秒钟。900再看盖文时，盖文的嘴唇已经咬破了血，双眼只空洞地流眼泪。  
900紧紧抱住他：“不怕了……不痛了。”  
盖文怎么会容忍别人在他身上做标记。所以他把所有的安全感都献给900了，非常勇敢，非常可爱的孩子。  
900把脸埋在盖文怀里，那四个精致小巧的银球亮起了微弱的蓝灯，里面装载了模控生命最新的成人芯片。900的触碰连接了乳钉的程序，盖文还不知道，接下来的数十年，他无论去到哪里，都不可能逃出900的监控。


End file.
